Jami
Character Info Jami is a Genki Girl even after Professor Genki death some time ago. Jami is a large fan of him and keep her mind in joy like him, Even as a psychopath. Despite her hard to handle mind, As well as her mind filled with alot of imagination, She is the smartest character in the Villain Alliance and is the most useful member in term of planning ahead. Her Imagination is mostly in form of the action figures that she collected(or in other term, stolen from the mall). Her imagination is based on how she feel or what she thinks. Example is how she think her team would punish enemies with something they wouldn't normally do. Being the Brain of the team, She manage to make highly strong weapons and gadget for the team uses, Including turning 2 of Sanford Weapons she stole into a couple of heavy weapons that make the team stronger. One of her helpful creation is a Giant Robotic Genki that help break the team out of the Protection Agency Prison. Her largest and last biggest plan involve turning a good chunk of Mobius into Professor Genki Super Ethical Reality Climax by making the maze appear and monsters to raise at the heroes. The plan was going pretty well and made her unstoppable, To the point of even bringing Professor Genki to life. However is backfired thank to Sanford and Deimos who put a stop to her plan by defeating and capturing her partners and even killing Genki in the process. She was taken to prison and was killed by Reaper for her close betrayal for summoning the Ancient One. Backstory Her backstory is mainly unknown outside the fact that she was a fan of Professor Genki work in Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax, To the point of dressing like him. Appears in Main Story *Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga (Main Antagonist) Side Story *Framed Saga (The only member uncaught) *Jami Saga (Main Center Threat to Protection Agency) What-If Story *Saints Row the Third Saga (as Kinzie/Created the saga in her fantasy.) Friends and Enemies Family Members * N/A Friends *Professor Genki (Her Idol) *Archer the Crocodile *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Reaper *Tanya the Crocodile Enemies *The Handeyes Gang *The Decker (Mainly Sombra) *The Black Dragon *Sanford *Deimos *Mei *Sonya Royston *The Ancient One Ability She can use any form of gear and weapons she can carry. Her main character however is that she extremely smart and can do everything to make the team stronger, Including making Mech Suit, Giant Robots, Traps to avoid being caught, Even converting other weapons to make them even stronger while replacing hero weapons with Joke Weapons. Her biggest work by far is converting Mobius Central into a giant gameshow hunting grown souly alike like Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax, Down to the similar traps. She also created new lifeform to serve as the enemies they team have to go up against, Including a Giant Serpent, Beastly Aliens, Demons, A Dragonbat, Mutants and even Evil Spirits. Their impossible to kill and even when killed will come back again until Jami is defeated by the survivors of her own game. Trivia * She is the 4th Genki Girl character next to Sad Panda, Sexy Kitten and Angry Tiger. However unlike those 3, She is a OC Character. ** She might as well be almost like a female version of Professor Genki himself. *The idea of the Joke Weapons she replace is possibly inspired by the joke weapons in Soul Calibur series, Where they don't do much outside of silly effects and appearance. *It is possible that she is more smarter then every other characters in RP ever made, Despite barely have any fighting skills outside of weaponry. *The monsters she created are slimier to the monsters in the 2012 Horror Film: The Cabin in the Woods **Despite never seeing the movie(do to Samantha being scared easily to horror films), The wikias pointed out every monster that appeared on the list. *Appealingly, Her favorite game is Rock, Paper, Scissor, Lizard, Spock Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villain Category:OC Characters Category:IceLoverMei Characters Category:Side Antagonist Category:Female Category:Weapon Expert Category:Smart Characters Category:Villain Alliance Category:Main Antagonist Category:Alive Category:Revived